reddwarffandomcom-20200217-history
BEGG Chief
"Ah, no sir, he ate someone from an English boarding school. He forced them to teach him English and then munched them whole." -Kryten (RD: Entangled) The BEGG Chief is the head of the BEGG colony on a given moon that Red Dwarf passes during the events of "Entangled", his status conveyed by his plumper proportions. History Dave Lister, curious about life sign readings, takes Starbug down to the BEGG moon to investigate, and meets the BEGG clan. He asks them if they have any knowledge on the whereabouts of Kristine Kochanski, but they inform him that they do not know anything about that. The rest of the evening was spent playing poker and getting drunk with them, with Lister losing first Starbug and then later Arnold Rimmer while trying to get the ship back. In order to ensure that he pays his debts, the BEGGs rigged him up with a groinal exploder they acquired from the ERRA space station. Lister was forced to return to Red Dwarf by jet pack, and then confess his actions to his crew mates. Any means of outrunning the BEGGs were of course defeated by Lister's exploder, forcing them to go back down in Blue Midget and bargain with the chief. Lister had hoped to dupe them into taking the "fabled spoon of destiny" (actually, just a recent artefact from Kryten's dish-washing duties) in Rimmer's stead, but the chief saw through the ruse, asking Lister quite plainly why he would want to trade such a powerful item. He does offer Lister the chance to win back Rimmer and Starbug in another game, but at the risk of losing Kryten and the Cat this time. With no other option, Lister agreed, still believing that he could outsmart them. Cat doubted this greatly, stating that he would just choke again under the pressure. Lister denied this, saying rather that they would choke. "They'll choke?!" Kryten and Cat called out, "They won't choke!" Coincidentally (as highlighted by the quantum entanglement of Cat and Kryten at the time), all four BEGGs began to choke to death after attempting to consume electrical cords, leaving Lister without any other immediate option to deactivate the groinal exploder. Personality Although by GELF standards quite friendly to humans, he still aspires to trick them out of all that he can. Skills Conning people into making bad bets with him, while also being able to see through a con himself. Choking to death on electrical cords. Likes and Dislikes He likes the sexy light man and ship of green that he won from Lister, as well as showing interest in his droid and shiny scented friend too. He proved less than impressed with the "fabled spoon of destiny", when Lister tried to trick him into taking it. Quotes * "Weh-for-a-borg-a-sming! Ha-ha-ha!" - Ah, so you return with my winnings. Ha-ha-ha! * "Bew-ka-fing?" - Is that the hologram? * "He-swar-gyent-oo-moo?" - If the spoon destiny controls all things, why are you trading it? * "We prefer the ship of green and a sexy light man with the lady legs so long and luscious." * "La-bogo-a-row-go-bay-len... English boarding school. Bilan garoo." - I once ate someone from an English boarding school, forcing them to teach me. * "If it pleases, maybe we will play cards again? Then perhaps you will win back your hologram and your ship of green, or may you will lose, and if you do, we will take your droid! And your scented shiny friend too!" * - Speaking "Choking to Death" - Behind the Scenes * Behind the scenes fact 1 * Behind the scenes fact 2, etc. Trivia *His actor, Steven Wickham, previously played Lister's Kinitawowi GELF bride Ech-ech-ech-ech-ech-ech-ech-ech in the Series VI episode "Emohawk". Edgington, Irene Category:Series X Category:GELFs Category:Enemies